My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic/Gallery
Prologue: The Marked Thief of Marapore Lightning_strikes_around_Mount_Vehoovius_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_approaching_Mount_Vehoovius_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_draped_in_a_cloak_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_reveals_his_face_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_laughing_evilly_EGS2.png it is almost time.png|"It is almost time." Stalwart_Stallion_holding_the_Staff_of_Altoriosa_EGS2.png|"Once I have all three relics, no one will be able to stop me." marapore will fall.png|"And Marapore will fall." Stalwart_Stallion_standing_in_evil_triumph_EGS2.png I am stalwart stallion.png|"For I am Stalwart Stallion!" Stalwart_Stallion_hears_Rainbow_Dash_off-screen_EGS2.png|Rainbow Dash:"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Canter_Zoom_and_cameraman_filming_Daring_Do_EGS2.png|"Cut!" Rainbow_Dash_interrupts_the_latest_film_take_EGS2.png stalwart stallion would be known as.png Rainbow_Dash_making_air_quotes_EGS2.png Twilight_scoldingly_wags_her_finger_at_Rainbow_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_thinks_she_did_nothing_wrong_EGS2.png call him out for making a mistake.png say mojo instead of stalwart stallion.png Rainbow_Dash_with_a_wide_excited_smile_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_excitedly_EGS2.png On the Daring Do film set Movie Magic Title Card.png Canter_Zoom_shows_Mane_Seven_around_the_set_EGS2.png Twilight_thanks_Canter_Zoom_for_the_invitation_EGS2.png we won't get in the way.png Sunset_giving_Rainbow_a_disapproving_glare_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_grins_with_embarrassment_EGS2.png as a fellow camp everfree alum.png the girls who helped save it.png Canter_Zoom_smiles_with_his_arms_crossed_EGS2.png little.png|"Little?" this daring do we're talking about.png Rainbow_Dash_raises_her_fist_in_excitement_EGS2.png Female_P.A._interrupting_Canter_Zoom_EGS2.png they can't find the costume.png Canter_Zoom_face-palming_EGS2.png if we're ever able to finish it.png Canter_Zoom_excuses_himself_from_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_and_P.A._walking_away_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_on_the_Daring_Do_film_set_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_looks_at_visitor_schedule_EGS2.png which means we have time to.png Rarity_wants_her_picture_taken_with_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png the actress playing daring do.png ask her to sign my petition.png Rainbow,_Twilight,_Sunset,_and_AJ_look_at_Fluttershy_EGS2.png Fluttershy_looking_puzzled_at_her_friends_EGS2.png chestnut magnifico is an avid supporter.png Fluttershy_hugs_and_nuzzles_Spike_the_dog_EGS2.png I was thinking that we could.png check out all the sets.png a closer look at that volcano.png Twilight_Sparkle_actually_had_other_plans_EGS2.png Spike_wants_to_find_the_buffet_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_picking_up_Spike_the_dog_EGS2.png pretty sure they don't have one.png of course they do.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_her_insider's_tour_guide_EGS2.png is the number one thing.png an eccentric oddball.png Applejack_grins_playfully_at_Pinkie_Pie_EGS2.png Pinkie_looking_at_her_tour_guide_pamphlet_EGS2.png yes applejack.png Twilight_Sparkle_a_little_disappointed_EGS2.png I guess we're splitting up.png Mane_Seven_nodding_in_agreement_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_going_separate_ways_EGS2.png I don't suppose you want to.png the props that A.K. yearling designed.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_super-excited_EGS2.png Clapperboard_scene_transition_EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico / Mount Vehoovius Fluttershy_and_Rarity_outside_Chestnut_Magnifico's_trailer_EGS2.png maybe we shouldn't bother her.png actresses love interacting with their fans.png Chestnut_opens_her_trailer_door_in_Rarity's_face_EGS2.png Rarity_tries_to_talk_to_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png Chestnut_yells_at_her_agent_over_the_phone_EGS2.png this is a joke.png I want this thing shut down.png do you hear me.png Chestnut_Magnifico_walks_past_Fluttershy_and_Rarity_EGS2.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_scared_of_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png she probably just didn't see us.png Sunset_and_Applejack_on_the_Mount_Vehoovius_set_EGS2.png Sunset_and_Applejack_look_at_the_volcano_movie_set_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_steps_on_something_crunchy_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_down_at_her_feet_EGS2.png Candy_wrapper_under_Sunset_Shimmer's_boot_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_picks_up_the_candy_wrapper_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_a_candy_wrapper_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_reads_the_candy_wrapper_label_EGS2.png better pocket that.png Sunset_Shimmer_shrugging_EGS2.png Sunset_puts_candy_wrapper_inside_her_jacket_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Applejack_smirking_EGS2.png The Relics of Altoriosa / Juniper Montage Twilight_and_Rainbow_on_the_Marapore_Village_set_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Rainbow_Dash_starstruck_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_excited_by_the_relics_EGS2.png Relics_of_Altoriosa_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_beyond_excited_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_zip_up_to_relic_display_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_look_at_the_relics_up-close_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_hear_Juniper_Montage's_voice_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_appears_EGS2.png you're from canterlot high.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_meet_Juniper_Montage_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_introducing_herself_EGS2.png canter the director niece.png what do you think.png Rainbow_unable_to_contain_her_excitement_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_talking_with_Juniper_EGS2.png have you met her.png came to check out the relics.png did get her to sign a copy.png Juniper_Montage_squeeing_with_delight_EGS2.png what do you do here.png I bring my uncle coffee.png all the movies he's shot here.png every inch of this place.png like the back of my hand.png Juniper_Montage_giggling_giddily_EGS2.png cast me as daring do.png he really didn't go for that.png Juniper_Montage_acting_cheery_again_EGS2.png caballeron's secret lair.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_shaking_their_heads_EGS2.png they usually lock the door.png Juniper_Montage_presenting_her_set_of_keys_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage's_movie_set_keychain_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_grinning_with_pride_EGS2.png Juniper_showing_Twilight_and_Rainbow_around_EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike / Chestnut's meltdown Craft_services_area_in_the_movie_studio_EGS2.png three lunch buffets.png six different kinds of fondue.png two rooms with nothing but candy.png still no cupcake fountain.png Pinkie_Pie_rests_her_chin_on_her_hand_EGS2.png at least we found those.png Pinkie_pointing_at_her_tour_guide_pamphlet_EGS2.png they sure were delicious.png Spike_the_dog_with_a_full_belly_EGS2.png you think they got any more.png Pinkie_Pie_looks_at_her_tour_guide_again_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_hear_Canter_Zoom_EGS2.png Pinkie_watches_Canter_Zoom_and_Chestnut_EGS2.png Pinkie_watches_Canter_plead_with_Chestnut_EGS2.png Chestnut_Magnifico_looks_at_buffet_table_plates_EGS2.png I don't think we can do it.png Canter_pleading_with_a_frustrated_Chestnut_EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico exploding in anger EGS2.png Chestnut_asking_about_her_imported_candy_bars_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_looking_very_nervous_EGS2.png Spike_suggests_continuing_the_cupcake_fountain_search_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_quickly_nodding_in_agreement_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_back_out_of_the_buffet_area_EGS2.png Mount Vehoovius scene, Take 2 Movie_set_model_of_Mount_Vehoovius_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_whispering_to_Applejack_EGS2.png Rainbow Dash shouting "they were amazing!" EGS2.png quiet on set please.png Rainbow Dash embarrasses herself again EGS2.png I'll just go take one more peek.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_off-screen_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_starting_the_next_scene_take_EGS2.png Mount_Vehoovius_set_starts_to_fall_apart_EGS2.png Main_six_and_Spike_gasping_in_shock_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_runs_away_from_collapsing_set_EGS2.png cut cut cut.png Mount_Vehoovius_set_falls_to_pieces_EGS2.png Canter_and_cameraman_look_at_collapsed_set_EGS2.png what is going on around here.png we just filmed on this volcano.png Canter_Zoom_getting_exhausted_EGS2.png they're all gone.png Canter Zoom's eye twitching EGS2.png the relics.png Main_six,_Spike,_and_Canter_gasp_in_shock_EGS2.png Sabotage on the film set Mane_Seven,_Canter,_and_Juniper_on_the_Marapore_set_EGS2.png they weren't there.png this can't be happening.png Canter_Zoom_under_even_more_stress_EGS2.png just get the prop department.png were personally approved.png by A.K. yearling.png Canter_Zoom_pinches_the_bridge_of_his_nose_EGS2.png we can't use them until.png her official stamp of approval.png Canter_Zoom_venting_to_the_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png it'll be okay though right.png chestnut's contract with us is almost up.png with mount vehoovius collapsing.png and now this.png we'll have to stop production.png you have to finish this movie.png Rainbow_Dash_pleading_with_Canter_Zoom_EGS2.png there's nothing you can do.png Canter,_Rainbow,_and_Twilight_hear_crash_off-screen_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_stressfully_excusing_himself_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_smiles_awkwardly_at_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Equestria_Girls_in_varied_states_of_concern_EGS2.png trouble with one of the costumes.png a set that was fine yesterday.png the most important props.png Twilight_Sparkle_recapping_the_situation_EGS2.png me neither.png all the things that have gone wrong.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_at_the_relic_display_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_examines_the_relic_display_EGS2.png who would want to.png you don't think.png Rarity_in_denial_EGS2.png Rarity_in_absolute_denial_EGS2.png Main_five_look_at_Fluttershy_and_Rarity_EGS2.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_look_at_each_other_EGS2.png rarity and I followed chestnut.png shutting down the movie.png she wanted something shut down.png don't know that she was talking about.png her imported butter praline crunch bars.png Applejack_and_Sunset_look_at_each_other_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_reaches_into_her_jacket_EGS2.png Sunset_takes_out_the_discarded_wrapper_EGS2.png those are the ones.png may have tried a few ourselves.png the mount vehoovius set.png all signs are pointing to chestnut.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_deductive_thought_EGS2.png I don't know who's behind this.png the first thing we need to do.png Twilight_Sparkle_agreeing_with_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png the relics were here earlier.png they must still be around here.png an acclaimed actress.png she'd never do something.png Rarity_refuses_to_suspect_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_smirking_amused_EGS2.png she might do somethin like this.png get out of workin on a movie.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_plan_EGS2.png Sunset_heads_toward_Chestnut's_trailer_EGS2.png we should look for the relics.png where do we even start.png Applejack_pretends_to_be_a_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png tell us where you're keepin the relics.png Rarity_pointing_at_a_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_appears_on_the_movie_set_EGS2.png Main_four_shocked_at_the_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png stop right there.png The_cloaked_figure_runs_away_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_at_her_crystal_geode_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_channels_her_geode_power_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_ready_to_give_chase_EGS2.png Rainbow_speeds_after_the_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_off_the_movie_set_EGS2.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Twilight_with_wind-blown_hair_EGS2.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Twilight_follow_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png Follow that relic thief Cloaked_figure_runs_past_Mount_Vehoovius_set_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_through_Vehoovius_set_area_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_for_the_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_in_the_wrong_direction_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_past_a_desert_movie_set_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_past_desert_movie_set_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_the_wrong_way_again_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_around_Chestnut's_trailer_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_past_Chestnut's_trailer_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_past_Chestnut's_trailer_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_ends_up_in_a_backstage_area_EGS2.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_AJ_catch_up_with_Rainbow_EGS2.png I can't believe I lost them.png my geode gives me super speed.png being awesomely fast doesn't help.png knows their way around better.png Sunset_and_Fluttershy_regroup_with_the_girls_EGS2.png any luck findin chestnut.png we couldn't find her.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_into_her_hair_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_takes_out_a_cupcake_EGS2.png Pinkie_stuffs_the_cupcake_into_her_mouth_EGS2.png then we got lost.png what have you guys been doing.png Main_six_assessing_the_situation_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_mad_that_she_lost_the_thief_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_the_nervous_P.A._EGS2.png Nervous_P.A._looking_at_the_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Nervous_P.A._grabs_Applejack_and_Rainbow_EGS2.png Nervous_P.A._pushes_AJ_and_Rainbow_to_the_set_EGS2.png Power Ponies / The chase continues P.A._pushes_Mane_Seven_onto_the_Power_Ponies_set_EGS2.png AJ,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_dressed_as_the_Power_Ponies_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_on_the_Power_Ponies_movie_set_EGS2.png Power_Ponies_director_looks_at_the_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png who are these girls.png they're the power ponies.png Power_Ponies_director_pinches_bridge_of_his_nose_EGS2.png Nervous P.A. looking extra nervous EGS2.png I'm fired aren't I.png so fired.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_AJ_in_Power_Ponies_costumes_EGS2.png Applejack_notices_the_cloaked_figure_skulking_by_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_past_the_Power_Ponies_set_EGS2.png Power_Pony_Mane_Seven_chase_after_the_figure_EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash get stuck in a wall EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_stuck_in_a_set_wall_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_through_a_film_noir_movie_set_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_runs_through_a_film_noir_movie_set_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_through_a_fantasy_movie_set_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_runs_through_a_fantasy_movie_set_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_through_a_racing_movie_set_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_runs_through_a_racing_movie_set_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_sliding_over_a_car_hood_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_accidentally_sets_off_a_car_alarm_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_through_a_sci-fi_movie_set_EGS2.png Sunset_and_Rainbow_run_through_sci-fi_movie_set_EGS2.png Rarity,_Spike,_Twilight,_and_AJ_run_through_sci-fi_movie_set_EGS2.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_run_through_sci-fi_movie_set_EGS2.png Stormy With a Side of Pudding Mane_Seven_bursting_onto_another_movie_set_EGS2.png Power_Pony_Mane_Seven_out_of_breath_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_on_an_unfamiliar_movie_set_EGS2.png Stormy_With_a_Side_of_Pudding_movie_set_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_looking_at_the_Stormy_movie_set_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_starting_to_get_excited_EGS2.png are you kidding.png Pinkie_Pie_incredibly_excited_EGS2.png stormy with a side of pudding.png stormy with a side of what now.png Pinkie_Pie_very_annoyed_EGS2.png my all time favorite movie.png Category:Galleries